Berwarna
by damnada
Summary: Kisah cinta penuh warna. ChangKyu. GS. Drabble.


"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau selalu membuatku menunggu seperti ini?" Kyuhyun merengut menatap ponselnya. Malam itu, di sebuah gedung stasiun TV, baru saja wanita itu menyelesaikan sebuah acara talkshow heboh dan meriah. Setelah mengganti kostum panggung dan menghapus make up, seharusnya dia sudah bisa langsung menuju mobil dan pulang bersama asistennya. Tapi, apa boleh buat... Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur membiarkan asistennya pulang duluan dan dengan bodohnya duduk di lobby gedung besar itu sendirian untuk menunggu Changmin.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang rela membuat wanitanya begini, kecuali Changmin si tiang listrik!" Perempuan manis itu masih terus cemberut. _Awas saja dia nanti!_

"Kyu!" Changmin melewati pintu kaca otomatis dengan senyum lebar, berlari menuju tempat duduk Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tatapan matanya seperti mengucapkan _'A__ku merindukanmu, sayang!__ P__eluklah aku, kekasihmu tercinta ini_'. Dan Kyuhyun tetap duduk di tempat duduknya, mendecakkan lidahnya, dan menahan malu karena orang-orang di sana memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan, wanita resepsionis itu melotot dan mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Dan office boy yang lewat di samping mereka sampai bilang 'wah...' Seperti baru melihat hal yang paling keren sedunia.

Sebelum Changmin sampai di depan Kyu, perempuan itu sudah melengos duluan melewati Changmin yang terdiam dengan muka masam, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan. '_Kenapa sih? Memangnya sebegitu bersalahnya ya aku malam ini?_' Changmin menggerutu. Dia langsung berlari menyusul Kyu, membukakan pintu mobil dan mulai mengendarainya dengan perasaan bingung, takut, dan jantungnya yang memompa darah begitu cepat. Sama seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta, ia masih merasakan darahnya yang mengalir terlalu cepat saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Kenapa?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, tepat di matanya sekilas. Berusaha menyampaikan sikap simpatinya,

'_Aduh, laki-laki ini! Benar-benar tidak mengerti, atau pura-pura tidak mengerti, sih?_' "Kau pikir ada wanita di dunia ini yang tidak marah kalau laki-lakinya ingkar janji?! Kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa?" Kyuhyun tidak tahan menahannya di dalam hati.

"Maaf" Changmin hanya bilang begitu, menatap lurus jalan raya dengan wajah datarnya. Dia tidak lagi berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Maaf katamu? Kau pikir hanya dengan kata itu kau bisa membuat waktu berputar? Kau ini gila, ya?" Kyuhyun marah-marah sambil menatap changmin yang tidak bereaksi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Baru sadar kalau kau sudah berbuat salah terlalu banyak kepadaku? Coba kau hitung, berapa kali kau membuatku menunggu berjam-jam seperti tadi? Bukankah sudah kukirim pesan kalau aku pulang pukul 8? Lalu kenapa kau baru sampai saat hampir tengah malam begini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku minta maaf!"

"Ah, terserah apa maumu. Aku sudah tidak tahan denganmu yang selalu tidak bisa menepati janji. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau batalkan? Biar aku pulang naik bus. Cepat turunkan aku di halte itu."

Changmin mempercepat laju mobilny, menggenggam stir mobil dengan geram. '_Apa-apaan wanita ini__? D__ia pikir aku mengencaninya hanya main-main?_' Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Dia membuka kunci mobil, yang artinya 'kau boleh turun sekarang, di sini.'. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak percaya. Tapi, sebelum Kyuhyun membukanya, Changmin sudah memeluknya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Mianhae." Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak terhingga. Jantung Changmin yang berdetak seakan menghipnotis Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang hampir membuka pintu mobil, malah beralih memeluk leher laki-laki yang dicintainya ini, menariknya lebih erat dan membalas ciuman hangatnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, meresapi setiap rasa yang setiap detik semakin menakjubkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu" Changmin berbisik di telinganya, masih memeluk erat wanitanya. "Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu, aku serius kepadamu," katanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup pipi Changmin di sebelahnya. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

"Selamat hari jadi yang pertama kita, Kyu." Kata Changmin dengan senyum menawannya.

"Minahae, tadi Yunho menyembunyikan ini karena aku memakan jatah makan siangnya. Jadi aku terlambat menjemputmu. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu makan malam dulu baru memberikan ini, tapi... Ah sudahlah, lagian begini juga lebih menyenangkan, bahkan dengan begini kau jadi berani menciumku duluan." Changmin tersenyum lebar, tapi Kyuhyun mukanya malah memerah sampai ke ujung kupingnya.

"Aish, jinjja! Lain kali kalau begini aku akan minta Siwon Oppa saja yang menjemputku, lalu kami minum soju bersama dan kalau bisa sampai mabuk, lalu kami memesan hotel karena kelelahan, dan.."

"Dan aku akan pergi bersama wanita lain yang tidak cerewet sepertimu, pasti menyenangkan!"

"Aniyo!"

"Hahaha"

-End-

FF pertama, review ya! :-)


End file.
